Sensing devices or sensors used for the detection of fire, smoke and heat as well as detecting environmental gas levels, for example, carbon dioxide or carbon monoxide, are often used in special applications which require shock and vibration resistance. For example, in military uses, such as on shipboard or in aircraft and combat vehicles, such sensors need to be able to withstand substantial shock and vibration to which they are exposed. Current designs for ruggedized sensors include a cage or basket mounted near the sensor heads to capture and retain sensor components which may become separated during exposure to extreme vibrations and shock, such as explosions and the like. However, such a device does not adequately protect the sensor when exposed to such extreme conditions.